A process control system normally comprises a number of process control objects involved in the control of the process.
In process control systems there are furthermore maintenance engineers that are most of the time working on the process floor close to these process control objects, which is typically far away from control rooms with work stations and other computers from which the system is monitored. The maintenance engineers make sure the process runs as smooth as possible by both preventive and direct maintenance.
Plant maintenance engineers thus work to ensure that the process is running as uninterrupted and smooth as possible. However, the operators in the control room may need to know the whereabouts of the maintenance engineers.
Operators working in the control rooms may thus want to know the current location of the maintenance engineer and the status of what the maintenance engineers are working with.
However, they have to combine this with monitoring of the status of the process. They may thus at the same time need to look at the status of the process, such as the occurrence of possible alarms, which may be difficult.
It is known to display the current location of workers on maps, see for instance JP 2003-140728 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,063. However, this does not help the operators if simultaneously trying to monitor the status of the process.
There is therefore a need for improvement in this field.
The present invention addresses one or more of the above-mentioned problems.